Steve's Remorse
by T 575
Summary: Steve/Hwoarang-Slash. After Steve is beaten and violated, Hwoarang comes to his aid and helps him back on his feet so he can become a fighter again, they gradually become closer than friends. Rated M- violence, sex, language.
1. Chapter 1

**Steve's Remorse – Chapter One: **

_Disclaimer:- Characters of Tekken owned by Namco_

_Summary:- Steve Fox, former competitive boxer is tired with his life as a loser, now he wants out of his gutter life and back into the fighting arena. But when he is humiliated to no end, a red-headed stranger comes to his aid and tries to help him back on his feet._

_Warning:-Chapter involves violence and sexual violence. Homosexual scenes._

_Pairing:- Steve/Hwoarang_

* * *

Steve's eyes flickered open, awakened abruptly by his bleeping alarm clock on the bedside table. The blonde Brit rolled his eyes and slammed his palm down on the clock to his side, pressing in the button and effectively stopped it's annoyance, at least until tomorrow. Laying on his back in the medium sized bed, he clutched the sheets up to his neck, feeling the cold morning weather creeping in through the frosted window. Steve shivered in his silk pyjamas, rolling over on his side and getting in the foetal position trying to conserve body heat. His tired eyes closed once again, Steve was really feeling the effects of the previous night's beating in the ring. He grunted, running his fingers over a heavy bruise on his ribs. The sharp pain made him sigh, realising the cold harsh reality of his life.

Moments later, Steve Fox achingly swung his legs out of bed and let his feet touch the carpeted floor so he could sit up. For a short while, he sat hanging his head looking at the floor. There was always this feeling he had in the morning when he felt like a failure, but he shook his head and rose off the comforting bed, moving to take a quick shower and put on his work clothes.

As Steve walked the grey lonely street he walked everyday to the construction yard, he dreaded his spiteful co-workers giving him a hard time because of his recent string of humiliating defeats in the boxing ring that he so hated for dragging him down. He used to be something. A champion in the ring, all of England loved him, but there will always be the day in a national celebrity's life when he will fall from grace, much too soon for Steve's liking. As Steve passed through the gates in to the construction yard, he couldn't help sigh and remember his glory days and look ahead to where he was now, a dull life with a hard job and an even harder night, fighting in the back of a bar to which he would no doubt fail. One day this will all change, he thought to himself as he walked in for the daily grind.

The day passed as It always did, and when he finished work at the construction yard, he'd had enough. 'No fighting for me tonight', he said to himself as he rubbed his eyes looking up at the night sky with a sad loneliness, he wondered how he spent nearly eighteen hours laying foundation for a new toy store. The handsome blonde man sighed once again, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. They worked him so hard, he was forced to take on another 6 hours of work until they decided he'd had enough. Now he'd had enough, as he left and walked his way to his apartment he vowed to leave town by tomorrow and get a decent job and never return to this Hell bound place.

Steve felt he owed the people, they relied on him to win the championship, and he made them look like idiots for believing in him, he was an embarrassment to them. But he still didn't feel as though he deserved such harsh punishment. And that was why he would leave tomorrow.

Passing the bar where he fought every night, he hoped that the men inside hadn't seen him pass. But they had, he quickly walked, looking at the cracked pavement as he went along towards his apartment, suddenly, he felt himself been grabbed from behind by multiple hands and dragged back into an alley. "Where you going' Stevie boy?" Said one of the rough voices of the men forcing him down. "Trying to run are ya?" said another voice. "Your not goin' anywhere lad." Steve had some fight, struggling to push some of the men off of him, he recognised some faces in the dark of his co-workers, he pushed one man off of him and hit another one swinging his fist. He suddenly felt some energy again, never believing he would be able to fight again, he felt the thrill of his fists hitting his opponents.

"Come on then!" Yelled Steve triumphantly, he beat his enemies off of him, they wouldn't mess with him again. Then Steve fell faint, falling to his knees. A sharp, stinging pain in the back of his head, he felt around his blonde hair, looking at his fingers, stained with his own blood, glass from a broken bottle shimmered in the darkness. The men had recovered from their beating and were looking for revenge. Steve was pushed on his face on the dirty cold floor, unconscious from the bottle wound.

The men were ravenous with rage, they all gathered around and started kicking into him brutally, spitting on the downed man in fury. Then one of the men took off his belt and dropped his pants as the others lifted Steve and forced him hard face first against a wall and roughly yanked down his pants. The men held Steve against the wall so he was unable to move. They had evil smiles on their faces. Just as Steve began to regain consciousness, the man forced himself inside of Steve hard and fast. "Aaaaaaghhh!" He yelled out in pain as his rapist violated him.

Just then, a certain red haired passer-by on his way out to get a drink heard the blondes scream in pain, he first thought nothing of it until he saw down the alley at the shocking sight. The man shouted "Hey!", racing down the alley, a few of the men saw trouble and took off running, including the men holding Steve. The quickly dropped him to the floor and ran. In a haste, the man raping Steve fumbled for his pants and began to take off, but not before the stranger grabbed him by the back of the neck and launched his foot into his windpipe. The red-head released the man and let him drop to the floor. Coughing up blood and choking violently, the man crawled up against a wall on the other side of the alley. The stranger quickly moved to Steve. "Hey man, are you alive?" He asked, grabbing Steve's chin and making him look him in the eyes.

Steve glared back, his blue eyes full of fire and rage, he clenched his teeth in pain as he nodded to him. Steve pressed a hand against the wall, pushing himself to his feet, he pulled up his pants and wiped blood from his head. He limped over to the man who raped him, he raised his fist, full of hate. The man looked up in terror as Steve's fist smashed into his face with violent ferocity. The man's body laid limp and shaking on the floor, his face messed up beyond recognition.

The red-headed man was stunned, he didn't know what to do. He saw the blonde man turn to face him. For a moment he clenched his fist, he knew Steve was looking to vent his rage. But he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, Steve collapsed from his brutal experience, as he fell, the red-head rushed to stop Steve from hitting his head, holding him up by his arms. He gasped, holding him against his body for a minute until he felt Steve's rough breath on his neck. "Shit, lets get you to my place, I don't think the hospital will be very discreet about this." As he hoisted Steve over his back, he heaved, carrying the beaten and passed out man all the way to the motel where he was staying, placing him on the bed and removing his blood stained clothes, tossing them in a sink full of water. He spent the night cleaning Steve's wounds and healing him up before he too collapsed from the experience on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steve's Remorse – Chapter Two: **

_Disclaimer:- Characters of Tekken owned by Namco_

_Summary:- Steve Fox, former competitive boxer is tired with his life as a loser, now he wants out of his gutter life and back into the fighting arena. But when he is humiliated to no end, a red-headed stranger comes to his aid and tries to help him back on his feet._

_Warning:-Chapter involves homoerotic reference's_

_Pairing:- Steve/Hwoarang_

Steve Fox was dreaming. Dreaming of a time long forgotten. A time when he was the best. Standing over his defeated opponent in the ring, the referee came and took Steve's gloved hand, raising it in the air as his victory was declared to the cheering British public. Camera's flashed and the ring was soon flooded with men, women and even children calling his name. He was adored. For a short moment he was happy again, forgetting all of his troubles. Until he remembered. Steve saw himself in a dark alley being beaten and raped by a horde of spiteful men, something inhuman in their eyes.

Steve's eyes flickered open. But this time they opened with haste as he quickly sat up in a strange, warm bed. Sweat was running down his face from his wet blonde hair. Thoughts were racing through his head as he almost screamed, remembering his humiliating ordeal. Sitting up in the bed, he didn't panic immediately, he had forgotten the red-haired stranger completely and was passed out when he was brought to the small motel room. He started to look around the room, cheap and messy, but for once he felt something other than a terrible cold loneliness as he sat in the bed. Steve didn't feel cold like he always woke up feeling, he felt a little hotter than usual. He looked at himself and realised he was naked in someone else's bed. Then he saw the men's faces in his memory and felt an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach, he felt like he needed to throw up badly, he tossed the sheets aside and hurried off the damp with sweat bed and stumbled into the other room which was a tiny bathroom consisting of a toilet, a shower and a sink, non too clean looking either. He slammed the door closed and got to his knees with his face over the toilet, throwing up whatever was in his stomach into the toilet bowl almost immediately.

The commotion woke the red-head who was asleep on the couch, he leant up on his elbows to look over at the bed. He noticed the naked blonde was gone. He wondered for a minute if he got up and sneaked out, but then he heard retching and puking coming from the bathroom, telling him he was still here, although not feeling too great, but then he had good reason for that.

Unable to just ignore the man in pain vomiting in his bathroom, the rescuer sighed as he got up off the couch. He knew that Steve would need some clothes when he got out so he went to the closet that stored his clothes and picked out a pair of jeans and a tight vest that he himself had a tendency to wear. He laid the clothes out on the bed, he didn't want to disturb him just yet, after all it looked like Steve wanted to be alone for now. He went over to the other room in the motel which was the kitchen, he didn't know what Steve liked to eat or even if he felt up to it, but he at least wanted to be a descent human and feed a man in need. Whether it was in his character or not.

Nearly an hour had passed, and Steve was still in the bathroom. It seemed as though he had finished vomiting nearly a half hour ago. The red-headed man was leaning against the wall, wondering if he'd ever come out. He was starting to get worried, even though he'd never show it. Steve had stopped vomiting and laid on the cold bathroom floor in the foetal position. Then a knocking came at the bathroom door, almost impatiently. The door handle turned and the door opened. Steve was awake, his eyes were open, but he didn't seem to be very responsive. "Hey." He said, looking at Steve on the floor, his voice sounded a little harsh, like he wanted him to get out of the bathroom. He nudged Steve on the back with the tip of his boot. "Hey." He said again, a little louder to get attention. Steve moved his eyes to look up at the man. "Come on, get up man, you need to get dressed and eat something and I wanna use the bathroom."

Steve didn't look like he was planning on moving, so he grabbed his forearms and lifted him up so he could drag him out of the bathroom and sat him back on the edge of the bed. "I'm Hwaoarang by the way." He said, gasping from moving the man while trying not to touch certain areas of the man's naked body. He sat next to Steve who sat with his head hung and eyes closed. "Yeah nice to meet you too." Said Hwaoarang, breathing a little. "So? You gonna tell me who you are or just sit there?" He asked, trying his best to be patient and remain under control, but being nice wasn't really for him. Steve's head looked up for a second, he opened his aching eyes and looked at Hwoarang. "You mean you don't recognise me?" Replied Steve.

Hwoarang shook his head and scoffed. "Like I'm supposed to know who you are?" He stood up from the bed and pointed to the clothes. "Put those on, yours have blood and stuff on 'em." he then proceeded to walk over to the kitchen, and leaned against the door there. "I'm Hwoarang by the way." He added, looking at the muscled man on the edge of the bed. Steve looked up at him with a blank expression as he reached over for the vest that Hwoarang had left for him, he stopped and looked at it for a moment before reaching over and grabbing the denim blue pants too. Steve managed one leg into the pants and then looked at Hwoarang as if asking for privacy, even though he already saw him naked. Hwoarang shrugged and walked over into the bathroom, closing the wooden door behind him. He switched on the shower.

Steve sighed as he pulled on the tight jeans that he was told to put on. As he buttoned up the fly he started breathing heavily, placing his hand to his eyes as he sobbed quietly while Hwoarang was apparently showering. He held in the tears as he fought his internal demons for control of his emotions. Steve shut his eyes tight enough to stop himself from crying while he pulled the shirt over his head.

Hwoarang was in the small bathroom watching the water running out of the shower head. He wondered for a minute whether Steve would run off while he was in the shower, he kinda hoped so, he hated sharing his belongings, especially to strangers, but he knew he had to be a little softer than normal considering Steve's trauma. The red-head pulled off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. 'Ugh, I look like crap.' he said to himself. Hwoarang kicked off his motorcycle boots and unbuckled his belt, taking down his pants and stepping in the shower, not caring to check whether the temperature was okay enough to just walk right in to. He let his hair become soaked in the hot water that came down, watching the water run down his smooth body before he rested his head against the tiles, thinking about the night before, the horror of the memory made him almost regret getting involved, but he was happy in a way that he was able to do something.

Outside the bathroom, Steve had dressed in Hwoarang's shirt and pants and had walked over to the kitchen. He didn't feel like eating or even doing anything, but he also didn't want to seem ungrateful. He wanted to get out of there and back to his apartment so he could pack up and leave this hell hole town. He looked around and found his shoes on the floor near the door, he quickly slipped them on and grabbed the door handle, ready to leave, but he just sighed. Deciding not to just run away, he went back to the bed and sat down softly on the edge where he was sat before.

About a minute later, Hwoarang returned out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. Steve didn't expect to stay much longer, so he made it brief, standing up from the be and facing Hwoarang. "Um, OK look, I appreciate you helping me out, I really do, thank you so much but I can't hang around here, I have to go... you know what I'm saying mate?" As he talked, the most out of his mouth all morning, Hwoarang walked around him to the kitchen and removed a carton of milk from the refrigerator, opening it and gulping down. Steve wasn't sure if he was listening, so he moved over to the door, leaving his bloodied clothing wherever the other man put them.

"Where are you headed?" Asked Hwoarang, wiping his mouth and putting down the milk. Steve looked at him with a hand on the door, he wasn't sure why he wanted to know, but he seemed like he could tell him.

"Well, to be honest, I'm going back to my place to pick up some stuff and then I'm getting out of here." He replied sternly but with some shakiness to his voice. Hwoarang cocked his head and walked to the bed. "Wanna ride?" He asked, dropping his towel to the floor. Steve almost choked for a second, looking at the naked man, his mind racing, he wondered what he meant. The blonde man was frozen in place, he was utterly confused. "What?" He asked with a slight cough.

Hwoarang smiled a little, seeing how panicky dropping his towel made Steve react. As he made to grab a pair of pants from a drawer, he glanced at Steve quickly "I have a bike, need a ride?" He added, "I'm on my way out too in an hour, no point in walking the whole way by yourself." He smiles to Steve while continuing to dress himself.

What could he say? Steve wondered if saying no thanks would offend him, and he didn't want to offend someone who perhaps saved his life. "Okay...sure." He said, shrugging and letting go of the door.

Pulling on his pants and boots, Hwoarang grabbed a shirt and looked over at Steve. "So, what's your name man?" he asked, trying not to look as though he cared, but he kinda wanted to know the name of the man who he had to save and carry home and undress.

"Steve." He answered with a bit of a shy smile.

Hwoarang nodded. "Steve huh? Nice to meet ya."


End file.
